


Speechless

by BlackHawk13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHawk13/pseuds/BlackHawk13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this started as a short but now it's going to be a chapter story :) Pretty much a Clintasah love story with the Avengers thrown in eventually lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sadly I don't own any of Marvel's Avengers

Since he first saw her in that dark alley Clint knew there was something special about Natasha. It took him a year to figure out that he was in love with her. But he never did anything about it. He knew Natasha. She didn’t like to be trapped or tied down. Her emotions were for herself and no one else. And she wasn’t big on close contact. Clint took what he could get. Small, quick smiles and if he was lucky a quick brush of her hand. Nothing changed until Budapest. 

It was the kind of day that Natasha loved. They were pinned down in a pile of rubble, surrounded on both sides. There was no clear way out and they were quickly shooting out of arrows and bullets. Clint could see the fire in her eyes and knew from experience that she’d be grinning all the way to their safe house. Then it happened. A stray round hit the ruin of the building just right and sent it tumbling down. Clint couldn’t see Natasha. He didn’t like that at all. He radioed in for an evac and played dead as their spot was quickly overtaken. It would have been stupid for him to try to shoot his way out now. Not when he couldn’t see his partner and he only had three arrows left. 

Not ten minutes later a helicarrier dropped down from the sky and took out the advancing troops. Clint ran to where he last saw Natasha. He frantically searched the rubble. Scrapping his hands up as he did. Finally he saw her red hair, so beautiful against the gray concrete. He kept digging, needing to get her out. After what seemed like hours Clint pulled her free and carried her to the helicarrier. He didn’t let go of her until the medical team at SHIELD headquarters had to take her into med bay. He followed but a nurse pushed him into a different room. His hands needed to be looked at.

Clint glared at her. “I’m fine.” 

The nurse must have had a backbone of steel because she just glared right back. “No you’re not.” She pointed to his hands covered in his own blood. 

“They’re just scratches. It’s nothing.”

“Scratches or not you’re not leaving until you’re properly taken care of.” The nurse ended up making Clint sit through a whole exam. 

Clint glared and made smart comics the whole time. Which is probably why she made him take a decontamination shower. When he was finally able to leave Clint was scrubbed clean and his hands were fully bandaged. He ended up needing stitches. 

Agent Coulson met him in the hall. “How is she?”

“She’s awake now. Slight concussion, three broken ribs, scrapes and bruises.” 

Clint nodded. “Can I see her?”  
“Of course.” Coulson led him down to Natasha’s room. It wasn’t liked a real hospital room with walls and a door. It was a bed in a section of the med bay with privacy curtains for walls. You only got a real room if you were really fucked up. 

Clint walked in and let out the breath he was holding. 

Natasha was lying on the bed with a few bandages, but her green eyes were open and alert. They widened when she saw his hands. “What happened?”

Clint just shrugged and sat down on the edge of her bed. He was suddenly too embarrassed to tell her. 

Natasha moved to sit up. 

Clint stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Tasha don’t. I’m fine. Just lay there and get better.” 

She reached up and took both his hands in hers. “You were hurt pulling me out of that mess.” 

Clint nodded. He couldn’t lie to her. He never could.

She looked at him as she kissed both his hands. 

A shiver went down his spine. Clint couldn’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing her. 

Natasha buried her hand in his hair, bringing him closer to her. When they broke apart Natasha brushed her lips against his before whispering, “I was wondering when you were going to do that.” 

Clint looked down at her completely speechless. 

Her full lips pulled back into a small. “Weren’t expecting that?”

He shook his head. 

Natasha smiled and pulled him back down into a kiss. 

Clint stayed with her in med bay until the doctors finally released her. Natasha wasn’t given the OK to return to duty; she had another month to rest up. But Clint had to go back to doing what he did best. 

~X~

Natasha and Clint didn’t see each other for three more months. They went on mission after mission. When one was back the other was in some other country. Finally they were back home at the same time. The two of them had to make a date to see each other. 

Natasha rolled her eyes at the idea. They were hardened secret agents that handled the fate of the world on a regular basis and here they were planning a first date like a couple of teenagers. She just finished dressing when the doorbell rang. She padded through her sparsely decorated apartment. 

Clint was standing in her hall. The white t-shirt and jeans fit his lean and muscular body infinitely better than his SHIELD uniform. The long black coat and gray scarf put a touch of irresistibility to the whole thing. He had grown a scruffy stubble goatee that made him look even more delicious than before. Natasha ate him up with her eyes. Before he could even say hi she used that gray scarf to pull him down into a kiss. 

Clint stumbled into her apartment, his hands fell on her hips to catch himself. He chuckled against her lips as he kissed her back. 

Natasha used that scarf to pull him back to her bedroom. She unwound the scarf from his neck, pushed the black coat off his shoulders, and pulled the shirt off his body. She pushed him onto her bed. 

Clint licked his lips and grinned up at her. 

She crawled on top of him and reclaimed his mouth with her own. It was almost too much. To see him, feel him, smell him, and taste him. Almost. Clint was intoxicating and Natasha wanted more. 

His deft hands made quick work of her clothes. 

Natasha used her shirt to tie his hands to her headboard. Clint’s blues eyes flashed. She grinned and kissed him slowly as her hands roamed over his body, moving lower and lower. With his help Natasha managed to get his jeans and boxers off without breaking their kiss. When her hands had touched every part of his body she broke the kiss so her mouth could do some exploring. 

Clint bucked up when she licked under his bellybutton. Ticklish. She grinned and put that information aside for later. She nibbled along his hips. 

He moaned and squirmed, pulling at his restraints. 

Natasha scratched the insides of his thighs. She licked her full lips and blew along his erection before licking his head. 

He let out a delicious groan. 

Natasha grinned and did it again and again. When he was moaning and bucking off the bed she pressed down on his hips to keep him still. 

His skin glistened from sweat as his chest rose and fell with his labored breathing. His blue eyes were blown from lust as he cocked his head to look down at her. 

Her green eyes looked straight into his as she took him into her mouth. 

Clint moaned loudly but couldn’t look away. He couldn’t even blink. 

Natasha swirled her tongue around him as she slowly moved her head up and down. After a few minutes of her slow teasing Clint bit his bottom lip. He was trying his hardest not to orgasm right there. She slowly pulled back. 

“Tasha…” His voice was deep and gravely. 

She licked up his body. Natasha straddled his hips and pushed down on him. Her mouth fell open as she gasped. 

Clint cursed, pulling at his restraints. 

Her hands caressed his abdomen as she rolled her hips. 

Clint pushed up against her, licking his lips. 

Natasha moaned and moved against him. 

Clint groaned and pushed up harder. 

She was determined to tease him. Drag this out. Make him beg. But he felt so good that she was barely able to contain herself. Natasha bent down and kissed him as she pushed down on him roughly. 

He ate at her mouth pulling at his restraints. His hands ached to touch her. Clint pushed up roughly, his mind reeling. 

Natasha’s back arched. Her breathing grew rougher as her hips moved to match his. The tightness growing in the bottom of her belly suddenly burst open. Natasha screamed his name as her orgasm broke her apart. 

Clint cursed loudly and came with her. When he was able to think again he finally slipped his hands out of the shirt tying him to the headboard. Natasha had collapsed on top of him, her body trembling. Clint held her close and gentle rubbed her back. 

After a few minutes Natasha was able to move. She kissed him softly.

Clint kissed her back, his hands caressing her red curls. “I take it you missed me?” He whispered against her lips. 

Natasha smiled. “Only a little.”

Clint laughed and kissed her again. He rolled them onto their sides and held her close. 

Natasha wrapped her arms around him, kissing him back. 

He slowly pulled away and sat up. 

“Where’re you going?”

“I’m hungry.” 

Natasha rolled her eyes. “You’re always hungry.”

“I was going to take you out to dinner but you just couldn’t help yourself.”

Natasha threw a pillow at him. 

Clint laughed as he walked out to the kitchen. He walked back in and looked at her. “You have no food.”

“Sorry, haven’t had time to go grocery shopping.” 

Clint nodded and pulled his clothes on. He crawled onto the bed after he pulled his jeans over his ass. He kissed Natasha, burring one of his hands in her hair. 

She grabbed his unbuttoned jeans and tried to pull him closer. 

He smiled put pulled back. “I’m going to go get some food. I’ll be back soon,” he whispered against her lips before kissing her again. 

Natasha sighed but nodded. 

Clint finished dressing and left. Half an hour later he returned with those reusable grocery bags.

Natasha padded out of the bedroom. 

“No,” Clint pointed at her, “you go back to bed.” 

“Make me.”  


He put the bags down and walked over to her. Clint picked her up with ease. 

Natasha giggled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. 

Clint climbed back into bed, holding her close. When Natasha broke her hold on him to pull his shirt off he slipped off the bed. 

She pouted up at him, holding his shirt to her bare chest. 

“Stay here.” He smiled and walked back out to the kitchen. 

Natasha pulled on his shirt and snuck over to the doorway. 

Clint was pulling her never used Crockpot out. She watched him prepare and cook potatoes, carrots, onions, and beef. 

Natasha cocked her head to the side. The smell and the ingredients reminded her of something from her childhood. “What is that?”

Clint turned around, intending to yell at her. But she looked so damn sexy in his shirt he couldn’t. 

She walked towards them. “Clint, what are you making?” 

“I’m trying to make jarkoye.” 

Her eyebrow rose. “You know what jarkoye is?”

Clint blushed and scratched the back of his head. “Google.”

Natasha walked the rest of the way over and kissed him softly. “You don’t have to make a Russian stew for me.” 

He shrugged. “You like it though, right?”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his middle. “I haven’t had it since I was a girl in Russia. But I did like it.” 

He smiled. “Good.” Clint wrapped one arm around her and used the other to cook. “I wanted this to be a surprise.”

Natasha smiled and leaned her head against his chest. “It still is a surprise.”

He kissed the top of her head. Clint pulled away from her to put everything in the oven. He picked her up, holding her close. “We have an hour to kill.”

She smiled and ran her hands through his short dirty blonde hair. “I think we can find something to do.” 

Clint grinned and carried her back into the bedroom.


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the speechless chapter fanfic. I hope you like it :)
> 
> I don't own any of the Avengers

Natasha’s footsteps made no sound even as she dragged Clint into their safe house. She dropped him on the bed and went for the first aid kit. 

“Baby I’m fine.” Clint drawled. He usually called her baby when they were alone. He saved the obnoxious nicknames for public. 

“You can’t use your left leg.” 

“It’s fine.” He tried to move it and grunted out in pain. 

Natasha grabbed the med kit and walked over to him. “Just let me take care of you.”

Clint grinned at her. “I would love to.”

She rolled her eyes and sat down next to him. “Just lay back.” Natasha put his weapons on the table and used one of her knives to cut his clothes off. 

“And why haven’t you done this to me before?”

“Maybe I was saving it for a special occasion.” 

“And this is that special occasion?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“This is me cutting your clothes off to provide medical attention.” 

He sighed heavily.

Natasha used a soft washcloth to clean all the blood off him. He had a few scrape and a split lip. What worried her the most was his leg. Clint cried out in pain when she touched it. “I’m calling for an evac.” 

Clint grabbed her arm. “No baby, wait.” His blue eyes were a little desperate. 

“Clint your leg is broken.” 

“If you call for an evac they’ll be here in half an hour.”

“Exactly. You need medical attention.” 

He rubbed his face with his hand. “I haven’t had you alone in months.”

She kissed him softly. “Clint, I need to get you back to base. You’ll be put on medical leave. I’ll ask for some time off, to take care of you.” 

He closed his eyes but nodded. 

“Thank you.” Natasha stepped away to make the call. “They’ll be here in twenty.”

Clint nodded and leaned back against the headboard. “Can I put some clothes on?”

“You still have your boxers on.”

Clint looked at her. 

“I’m not putting pants on you. I’m not touching that leg.”

“Fine, fine. Come here and let me look at you.” 

Natasha smiled and sat on the bed next to him. “Unlike you, I’m careful.” 

He grinned and ran his fingers through her hair. “I’m glad you’re careful.”

She leaned into his hand. “I know.”

“I love you.” 

Her cheeks flushed. “I love you too.” She kissed him softly. 

~*~

An evac team was there twenty minutes later. A medical team was waiting for them at S.H.I.E.L.D.s headquarters. The nurses let out wolf whistles at Clint’s basically naked body. He glared at Natasha. 

Natasha just smiled at him. 

The head doctor determined that Clint’s leg was broken in two places. He had a metal rod put in. He had to wear a leg brace as well. Dr. Rugen wanted him to stay in the hospital, but Clint being Clint refused. 

Coulson ordered him on strict leave. Clint agreed, he usually did what Coulson wanted. 

The doctor put his leg in a cast and pumped him full of pain meds.

Natasha, like she promised, volunteered to take him home and play nurse.

Clint mumbled his address before passing out. 

Almost as soon as she started driving Clint’s head fell on her shoulder. She smiled and kissed his forehead. He really was adorable, and he had no idea. Clint’s house was an hour from their Virginia base. It was set back from the road with a perfect view of the Potomac River. She parked the car in the garage and grabbed their bags.   
Clint had less furniture than she did and everything was covered in plastic sheets. He was fixing up the house. Natasha knew he liked to work with his hands, but she didn’t know he could do all this. She found the master bedroom on the second floor. She tossed the bags on the floor and went back down to the garage to get Clint. 

He was still passed out. 

She opened the door and crouched down next to him. “Clint, wake up.” She kissed him softly. “Wake up.” Natasha pressed soft kisses to his lips until he kissed her back. “Morning sunshine.” 

“Morning.” His voice was rough, like it always was when he first woke.

“Time to get up.”

“No.” He closed his blue eyes.

“You’re in the car still.” 

“Oh.” He opened his eyes again. “Guess I need to get out.”

“Yeah, guess you do.” Natasha smiled. She helped him turn his body around and handed him the crutches. 

He grunted as he got up. 

She rewarded him with a kiss. 

“Mmmmh.” He leaned in for more.

“When we get inside you can have more.” 

Clint gave her a goofy smile that melted her heart. “Deal.” 

She smiled and walked with him up to his front door. “Pretty big house for you.” 

“I was hoping it wouldn’t be for just me.” 

Natasha bit her bottom lip. “And just who were you planning on living with you?”

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe a stray cat or two.”

“A stray cat? I thought you weren’t a cat person.”

“Ah, I dunno. I’m particularly fond of the redheads.” 

She raised an eyebrow. “Redheads?”

“Well one in particular.” 

“So you found a stray cat you like.”

“She isn’t so much a stray anymore. She has these pretty green eyes. But she’s defiantly an alley cat. Doesn’t like to be tied down or caged up. She’s a fighter too.” 

“Is that right?”

“Makes me cautious about her. Don’t want to move too fast.”

Natasha smiled a bit. “You may not have to be so cautious. It’s possible she just hadn’t found the right home to be tied to.” She held the door open for him. 

“Oh yeah?” Clint stopped and looked at her. 

“Oh yeah. This looks like a pretty good home to be tied to.”

Clint grinned at her like a schoolboy. “It does, doesn’t it?”

She slapped his ass. “Get inside.” 

“Ohhh, I’m not allowed to play rough.”

Natasha laughed and followed him inside. “And your second stray cat?” 

“We know a stray or two that might need a home.”

Natasha smiled. Her archer had a bigger heart than he ever let on. “Lets get you to bed.”

“I like that.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her, heading up to the main stairs. 

Natasha followed him. Even in sweatpants his ass looked amazing. It was a slow go but eventually the two of them got up to the master bedroom.

Clint grunted as he fell back on the bed. Once his hands were free he reached for Natasha. “Come here kitty cat.”

She laughed but leaned into his hands. “Kitty cat?”

“Kitten?” He looked up at her.  
“You are horrible with nicknames.” 

He smiled and pulled her closer. 

“Not yet. You just had surgery on your leg. You need to rest.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.” She kissed him softly. “Lay back.”

He grumbled but did as he was told. “You promised I could have more when we got inside.”

“And you’ll have more. Just not sex, not yet.” 

Clint sighed. 

Natasha smiled and kissed him again. “Get some sleep. I’m going to cook some lunch.” 

“I’ll sleep if you stay here with me.”

She smiled. “Let me change.” Natasha started to strip. 

Clint grunted. “Woman don’t tease me.” 

“I’m not teasing.” She climbed onto his lap in just her panties. Natasha kissed him, pushing her tongue into his mouth. 

Clint groaned and grabbed her ass. 

She pulled his shirt off and reclaimed his mouth. 

He moaned and kissed her back. 

Natasha kissed down his body, stopping to tease his pulse and his belly button. 

“Tasha…” 

She looked up at him as she took him into her mouth. 

Clint wanted nothing more than to throw his head back and moan louder than a paid prostitute. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t take his eyes away from her green ones. 

Natasha tortured him. Moving her head slowly, sucking on him gently. 

His mouth fell open and his breathing increased. 

She pulled back and licked his head slowly.

He groaned, licking his lips. 

Natasha smiled and took him back into his mouth. 

“Tasha please…” 

She pulled back. “Please what?”

“Stop teasing.” 

“You like it.” 

He grunted in frustration. 

Natasha smiled, he was adorable all flustered and not in control. It was months before he ever asked her for anything. Weeks after that until he begged her. She liked it when he begged. 

“Please Tasha.” 

She nodded and took him back into her mouth. She sucked and swirled her tongue around him. 

Clint cried out and came. 

She swallowed and pulled back, licking her lips. 

He looked at her. “So mean…”

She smiled. “I am not.” Tasha pulled his stolen t-shirt on and crawled back his body. She snuggled into his bare chest.

Clint kissed her forehead and tucked her head under his chin. “Welcome home alley cat.”

“Welcome home yourself.” 

They both smiled and closed their eyes.


	3. Strays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 3 of the speechless fic :) Hope you like it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sadly don't own any of the Avengers
> 
> If the internet is correct then ptiska is Russian for little bird. Fitting I think for Clint

It took Natasha one trip to bring all of her belongings to Clint’s house. The most she had were clothes and shoes. Clint tried to help her bring the boxes in but she wouldn’t let him. She was convinced he would fall down the stairs.

“Hey kitten!”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “I’m not a cat!”

“Yes you are.”

“I will not get into this argument with you again!” She smiled when she heard his deep chuckle. “What do you need?”

“Apparently we’re going to have company.”

Natasha sighed. “Stark found this place already?”

“Oh yeah, and he’s bringing everyone.”

“OK, I just have one more box.” 

Clint paused. “Tash?” 

“Do you need help?”

“Yeah…” 

She could hear the blush in his voice and it made her grin. Her archer really was adorable sometimes. “I’ll be right there hotshot.” Natasha carried the last box up with her. 

Clint was sitting on the bed where she had made him stay under threat of restraint. He was still in his boxers and nothing else. He cracked a grin at her. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself. Need help getting dressed?”

The blush reached his hairline. “I want to shower.”

Natasha crossed her arms over her chest. “Is this some ploy to play out some nurse and sponge bath fantasy?”

“What? No!” He scratched the back of his head. “I just…”

Natasha cut him off with a kiss. “You really are too easy to tease sometimes.” 

Clint grinned at her. “Can I get a happy ending?”  
“Maybe.” She kissed him again before walking into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and walked back out to help Clint. 

He was struggling to his feet, trying to get up without aid. 

Natasha ran over and caught him before he fell. “Clint you have to let me help you.” 

He huffed, clearly upset. 

She kissed him softly. “The more you let me help you the faster you’ll heal.”

Clint nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 

She easily supported his weight. “Want me to join you?”

“Yes please.” He leaned against the counter so Natasha could help him get his leg brace and boxers off. 

She took the plastic wrap from the counter. She wrapped some of it around the bandage on his thigh. Natasha set it down and got busy undressing.

Clint watched her, licking his lips. “I can’t believe I’m going to see this every day.”

Natasha smiled. “You’ve seen me naked before.”

“But not like this. Not in our room, our bathroom.” 

She kissed him. “Get used to it hotshot, cause I’m not going anywhere.” His grin at her words made her want to melt. “Come on, shower.” 

Clint was grateful that he hadn’t had the chance to change the standing shower into a bathtub with a shower attachment. He wasn’t sure he could climb over the lip of it right now. The water was warm on his back when he stepped in. 

Natasha grabbed his soap and worked up a lather in her hands. 

Clint leaned against the shower wall so he didn’t fall. 

She made sure to wash every inch of him, stopping to tickle his sensitive spot by his belly button. When his body was clean she grabbed his shampoo and massaged it into his scalp.

His blue eyes slid closed. “Mmmh…” 

She kissed him before helping him move under the spray of the water to rinse. 

“Your turn.”

“If you must.”

Clint smiled. “I must.” He grabbed the soap and his hands were all over her body. They lingered much longer than necessary on her breasts. 

Natasha smiled a bit and indulged him, leaning into his hands. 

He grinned but eventually moved on to the rest of her body. He more caressed and groped the curve of her ass than washed it. 

She kissed his chest, letting him do what he wanted. He was the only one to ever touch her so freely and she knew Clint took pride in that. Besides, she liked it when he touched her body, and Natasha rarely ever denied herself what she wanted. 

Natasha lifted her legs so he could finish washing her. She gasped loudly when his fingers brushed against her clit. “Clint…” 

“Shhh, we have time,” he whispered in her ear before nibbling on it. 

She moaned and leaned into his body. 

He thumbed her clit and pushed two fingers inside her. He moved them around, just the way she liked it. 

Natasha whimpered his name. Her hands moved down his body and grabbed him. They moved up and down his length, stroking him into a full erection. 

He groaned and rubbed his thumb against her a little faster. 

She cried out, her thighs squeezing together. She looked over to see the shower had a seat built into it. Natasha licked her lips and pointed it out to Clint. With a little maneuvering they got Clint seated on it, his left leg stretched out. Natasha straddled his hips and pushed down on him. 

She moaned loudly and almost came right there. He felt so good inside her and it’d been so long since they’ve had the chance to be with each other. 

Clint moaned and gripped her back. 

It was awkward but neither of them cared. Natasha rocked her hips in ways that had them both moaning and gasping. It didn’t take long for either of them to orgasm. 

Clint rubbed her back as her body shivered through her orgasm. When she was done he reached over and grabbed the shampoo. He massaged it into her scalp, taking his time with it.

Natasha sighed happily and closed her eyes. His hands were magic when he touched any part of her. She stood up and rinsed her hair out before helping him to his feet. “We should probably get dressed.”

Clint nodded. “Yeah…” His hand slid down and grabbed her ass. 

She laughed and looked at him. “You can have more of that later.” 

“Promise?”

“Always.” She kissed his cheek. 

He gave her ass a fond smack before plopping down on the bed. 

She shook her head and grabbed a towel. “You’re too much.”

“I’m never too much.” He grinned and caught the towel she threw at him. 

Natasha dried herself off and pulled on a pair of deep purple lacey boy shorts with a matching bra. Purple was Clint’s favorite color, so most of her under things were now purple. She wrapped the towel around her head to keep her hair from dripping all over the place. 

“You tease.” He kissed her. 

She kissed him back. Their make out session was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Clint? Natasha?” Steve’s voice drifted through the door. 

“Steve? How did you get in my house?” Clint looked at Natasha confused. 

“Tony’s good at picking locks. I just wanted to let you know we were here.”

“Of course he is,” Clint muttered. 

“Thank you Steve, we’ll be down in a few minutes.” She mused. 

“OK, we brought food with us.” 

Natasha kissed him again. “I guess I need to put clothes on you.”

“You don’t have to.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She laughed. “Steve would probably have a heart attack.” Natasha grabbed his towel and helped him dry the places he couldn’t reach. She took off the plastic wrap and the bandages. Natasha checked the stitches before rebandaging his leg. She helped him get his boxers and sweatpants on. Next once his brace that velcroed together to keep his leg stable and straight. She knew he hated being so helpless, but the last thing she wanted was for him to be injured because of his pride. And if she was being honest, she loved taking care of him. 

“Baby?”

“Hmmm?”

“I love you.”

Natasha couldn’t hold back the grin that spread across her face. “I love you too ptiska.”

Clint cocked his head to his side at the nickname. 

She just smiled and handed him one of his ACDC shirts. Natasha towel dried her hair before tossing both of their towels in the bathroom. She pulled on a pair of black yoga pants and a long sleeved gray shirt. “Crutches?”

“I’d rather not.” 

Natasha nodded and helped him up. They made it to the top of the stairs before someone noticed them. 

“Shouldn’t you have crutches or something?” Tony asked. 

Before Clint could reply Thor bounded up the stairs and threw Clint over his shoulder. “I can carry you friend! No need for walking!”

“Uhhh, thanks?”

Thor grinned widely and headed down the stairs. 

Natasha put her hand over her mouth, trying to keep her laugh in. 

He set Clint down on the one couch in the place. 

“I know you guys are busy but really, what’s up with this place? You have nothing in it.” Tony mused looking around. 

“I’m fixing it up. It’s easier to do that with less stuff.” Clint leaned back against Natasha when she sat down on the armrest. 

“You’re fixing the place up?” Steve asked, a bit surprised. 

Clint shrugged, ever modest. “I like working with my hands.” 

“We could help, if you like.” Bruce offered. 

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I think it’s a great idea.” Tony pulled out his phone. 

“No Tony, no workers. I want to build this.” 

“Ok, ok no workers. Just us guys.”

Natasha raised an eyebrow. 

“And you ladies if you want.” 

“Tony’s actually really good at building things. He just needs to be reined in.” Pepper mused. 

“I like this show of brotherhood and helping Clint rebuild his home.” Thor said happily. 

Jane smiled. “We can go shopping for things while the boys start on the house.” 

“We’ll have to make up plans.” Bruce chimed in.

“I actually have those.” Clint scratched the back of his head. “Could you get the notepad from the kitchen table?” He looked back at Natasha. 

She kissed his forehead before getting up. 

Tony took the notepad from her hands when she walked back in and gave Clint a look. “Paper? Really.”

“What?”

Tony looked through Clint’s sketches, nodding to himself. “This is doable.” He pulled his phone out and started ordering things.

“We should shop.” Pepper said brightly. It was obvious that shopping was a hobby of hers.   
Jane leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Thor. “Be good, no breaking things.”

“I will try.”

“That goes double for you.” Pepper informed Tony.

He gave her an innocent smile that she didn’t buy. 

Clint pulled Natasha down next to him. “Are they really doing this?”

She smiled. “Yeah, I think they are.”

He let out a breath. “Wow.”

“Don’t worry, they won’t break anything.”

“Take my wallet with you.”

“What? Why?”

“I want you to pick out our bedroom and bathroom. Get what you want.” 

Natasha blushed. “Are you sure?”

Clint nodded. “I’m sure.” 

She kissed him goodbye before getting up. 

The girls left to go shopping for furniture, dishes, paints, curtains, and other things a house needs. Natasha spent most of her time looking for bed and bath stuff. She had never picked things out for herself before, but she also wanted Clint to like it. She ended up picking out a dark oak bedroom set that had a matching hope chest and queen-sized four-poster bed. She decided on a big tub with a shower attachment, light colored tiles and pale lavender paint. 

“All set?” Pepper asked. 

“I think so. I just want to make sure Clint will like it.” 

“I’m sure he’ll love it. As long as you’re happy. I think that’s all that really matters to him.” Jane mused. 

Natasha nodded. “Yeah, that sounds like him.” 

Pepper and Jane smiled at each other. “Lets get back.” 

~x~

In the time that they were gone Tony had the supplies they needed delivered and had built some kind of mechanical cast that let Clint hobble around by himself. 

It was obvious that Clint was happy he was up and moving and able to work on the house. 

“Ptiska.” Natasha kissed the side of his neck. 

Clint smiled. “Are you going to tell me what that means?” He looked back at her. 

“It means little bird.” 

He grinned at her. “I like it.” 

She smiled and kissed him. “Good.”

“Hey! Back to work!” Tony shouted at them. 

Natasha flipped him off, which made Tony laugh. 

~x~

The Avengers, including Pepper and Jane, ended up camping out in the living room. 

It took them three days to fully renovate the house. Even with the Thor and Tony combo no one was sent to the hospital and nothing was blown up. It was a miracle really. 

On the fourth day Tony started going into the basement. 

“What are you doing?” Clint asked him.

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. “I saw your drawings hawkboy. I know this is mine.” 

“What?”

“Oh please, you’re not that sly. Even Steve figured it out.”

Clint looked over at him, which made Steve blush. “Tash did you tell them?”

“I didn’t say a word.”

“It was kind of obvious.” Bruce explained. “Why else would you buy a house with so many floors and rooms?”

Clint scratched the back of his head. “Do I even want to know what you’re doing in my basement Stark?”

“It’s my basement. And no.” He smiled and disappeared. 

“I’ll make sure he doesn’t brake the house.” Bruce followed him down. 

Clint looked over at Natasha.

She just smiled and carried some paint buckets upstairs. She was putting the basecoat down in their bedroom when Clint joined her. 

“So Jane and Thor have claimed the attic as theirs. Apparently it’ll be easier since he still has trouble with doors. Steve is turning that extra living room into his bedroom and Bruce is moving downstairs with Tony. Pepper is in the basement making sure the living quarters downstairs are actually bedrooms.”

Natasha arched one of her eyebrows. “Is Stark building another house down there?”

“I really don’t want to know.” 

“Probably best not to know.” Natasha mused. She handed him a paintbrush. 

When they were done they moved into the bathroom. 

“Are you sure the tub’s ok?” 

Clint smiled at her. “It’s fine, I promise. I was planning on putting one in anyways.”

Natasha looked at him. “You were?”

“I know how much you enjoy your baths.”

She blushed a little. “Maybe we should have waited, with your leg.”

Clint just shrugged. “You’ll just have to help me.” 

“I think I could manage a sponge bath or two.” 

The two of them laughed as they finished their painting. 

~x~

Clint looked over the back of the couch and into the kitchen. It had been a week since the remolding and moving in finished. Tony and Natasha were arguing over what to make for dinner, Steve was trying to defuse the situation, Bruce was making tea, Jane was teaching Thor the wonders of a toaster, and Pepper was on the phone managing Tony’s ever changing schedule. Clint smiled at Natasha when she looked in his direction. 

She smiled back, her eyes softening a bit. She flipped Tony off and walked over to the couch. Natasha moved behind Clint, kissing his forehead. 

He leaned back against Natasha’s chest, smiling to himself. He could get used to this life with the Avengers.


	4. Hiatus

Just an update for anyone who is following this fic :) I'm taking a bit of a hiatus from Avengers right now. I'm on a big Fast & Furious kick and that's all I want to write. I don't like writing when I'm not in the mood for a certain topic cause then the fic would just be shit. I don't want that and I don't think you'd want that either. I haven't given up on this! I will be back! I have very big plans for this fic, I just hate crappy writing and posting chapters just to put new ones out. I just wanted to update you. Thank you so much and hopefully I'll be back to this soon!

Thanks again! :)


End file.
